The Lemons Are Up To You!
by H.dollz
Summary: Details in Chapter One. Current Story: What happens when Gunther offers Rocky a ride... In more ways than one? Runther.
1. Chapter 1

The Lemons Are Up To You

Right, basically, you suggest a lemon you think I should write in the reviews, and I pick one for each chapter!

Fill this out in the reviews, please.

Pairing:

Setting:

Stuff you'd like to happen:

And additional things:

Go nuts, guys!


	2. Deuce and Rocky

The Lemons are up to you

Chapter one

**a/n: This is the one I found most interessting to write. I will try to do all of your suggestions, if I'm not going to do your suggestion, I'll PM you with the reason why.**

* * *

**Mine**

**A Reuce Oneshot**

**Warning: Contains spanking and denial.**

I sat in the cinema, in between CeCe and Deuce. We weren't on date or anything, though I wished we were. I really liked Deuce but he didn't seem to like me. I kept edging my arm towards his, and everytime we touched, he'd jerk away from me like I'd burnt him. I looked over at CeCe. She hadn't even noticed. We were at the part of the movie where the guy proposed to his girlfriend, and CeCe was almost in tears.

My eyes widened when the girl on screen said yes, and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I looked at Deuce to see how he has taking it, but, to my surprise, he was already looking at me. I looked quickly back at the screen where the man and woman looked ready to swallow each other. I gasped quietly when the woman started to take his shirt off. I dared to look at Deuce again, and he was watching the screen carefully, I nudged his shoulder, and asked, "Hoping to pick up some tips?" He chuckled quietly, and replied, "Maybe." I managed to summon some courage and asked, "For any girl in particular?" I blushed as I heard loud moans coming from the speakers. He looked me dead in the eye, and said, "You."

I widened my eyes, and he quickly said, "Just kidding." I nodded, telling myself that he'd never like me, but the next time, I tried to touch, him, instead of pulling away, he laced his fingers into mine. The sex scene onscreen was getting very graphic. It was totally blush-worthy. I got up, and told Deuce and CeCe that I was going to the toilet, then walked away hoping madly that Deuce would follow me. To my delight, he did.

I turned around to look at him, "Are you stalking me?" I asked with as serious a face as I could manage. "Maybe," He said, shrugging. I nodded and walked into the ladies toilets, and he followed. "Deuce, you can't come in here," I told him. "So?" He said, shrugging, "So, unless you can pee sitting down, you need to leave." I said, folding my arms, "Who said anything about peeing?" He asked rhetorically, pushing me into a toilet stall.

I was shocked to say the lest when he entered the stall with me, and locked the door behind him. We were in the disabled stall, so there was quite a bit of room to move around. "What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting on the closed toilet seat. He walked over to stand in front of me, and shook his head, "Do you know how long I've wanted you for, Rocks?" I furrowed my brows, confused. "What?2

"Don't play dumb! You know what!"

Realisation sunk in, "You w-want me?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip, "More than you could ever imagine,"

I swallowed, trying to make my voice sound as seductive as possible, then whispered, "I'm yours,"

He approached me, then looked me in the eye, "Rocky, look, it's been a long, long time since I've had any ... release, and I just want to warn you, I won't be gentle, and I won't be able to stop either." I nodded.

"Okay," I whispered, standing up and pulling his lips to mine.

He deepened the kiss immediatly, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I allowed, and stroked his tongue with mine, exploring his mouth. I felt him groan into my mouth, and then felt a rush of heat rushing downwards. I ground my hips into his roughly, and he moved his lips to my collarbone, sucking and biting. I gasped and brought my hands up to his shirt buttons, and unbuttened them as fact as I could. He moved his hands to my skirt and pulled it down, and I kicked it off. I brought my hands to the bottom of my tee shirt and pulled it over my head. Deuce pulled away from me, and looked and me.

"You are so.. beautiful," He whispered. I smiled. I'd wanted him to tell me that for ages.

"And _you _have way too many clothes on," I said, yanking his trousers down. He looked at me again, and seemed to be warring with himself, "You now we're not in a relationship, right?"

"We're not?"

"No, Rocky. We're not. I just ... need release, and you were the easiest lay."

My lips quivered, "You're calling me easy?"

He nodded, "But you're going to let me use you anyway. Because you love me - right?" My eyes widened. How did he know I loved him?

I nodded to answer his question, and he walked over to me, and unclasped my bra easily, then fondled my breasts roughly. I moaned uncontrolably, and he laughed. "Even after I told you I'm using you, you're going to let me have sex with you?"

I nodded shakily, barely able to stand as he moved his head down and sucked gently on one breast as he fondled the other. "Deuce," I gasped, pleasure overwhelming me. To my surprise, I felt him slap my ass. I jolted in shock, and he leaned over to whisper in my ear "Shut up, slut, people are going to hear us." If these were any other circumstances, I would have been furious at being called a slut. But these weren't any other circumstances, and it was turning me on seriously.

I nodded, and told him I would keep quiet, and he rubbed where he's smacked, biting my nipple roughly. I fought to not make any sounds.

He brought his hand down south and dipped into my underwear, and stroked along my slit, "Hmm... you're wet already, huh?"

I nodded shakily "Y-yeahhh..." His eyes narrowed, "Was that a moan or a reply?" He asked, "A reply..." I sighed as he stroked my slit repeatedly ,but not touching my clit where I need him almost the most.

"Huh, it sounded like a moan to me..." And before I could say anything, he sat on the closed toilet seat, bent me over his lap, and smacked my ass. Hard. I bit into my arm to muffle my groans as he smacked me again and again and again. I was horrified to feel myself getting wetter.

"Deuce," I moaned, not thinking first. I remembered that I should have kept my mouth shut too late, and he spanked harder, "I you'd only learn to keep your mouth shut, this could be so much easier for you," He said, and I could'nt help it. I cried out in half pleasure and half pain. He brought his hand down the back of my panties to feel my slit, "Wow, you're even wetter than before... this is turning you on, isn't it?" I tried not to give in, and he started stroking my slit up and down, agonizingly slowly, not penetrating me and not touching my clit either. It was agonizing.

"Please," I gasped, biting my lips to keep from screaming.

"Please what?" He asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice, "Please... just touch me..."

"I _am _touching you, Rocky," He told me, stroking faster to give emphasis to his words.

"No - that-s - that's not w-what I meant. JU - JUST PLEASE TOUCH MY.."

"Your... what?"

He was cruel. Very cruel. "My clit," I gasped out finally, just rub my clit, fuck me, take me, just _do _it, please!" I begged, starting to cry now.

He laughed darkly, and pressed down on my clit, flicking it with his finger. I bucked against his hand, and then started moaning wildly as he penetrated me with another finger. I groaned wildly, bucking madly against his hand, when suddenly, he stood up, pushing me off him, and took off his jeans, then his boxers. He stood me in front of him, and then I felt his erection sliding along my slit, he stopped when he got to my clit, and presses on it with his dick, rubbing hard. I was crazy with lust, and then he started to talk "Do you want me, Rocky?" I nodded furiously, "You know I do."

"Then beg for it,"

I wasted no time in complying with his wishes, "Please, Deuce, please, just.. fuck me, I don't care how you do it, but I want you - I _need _you."

I felt him nod, he seemed satisfied, and then I felt him thrust into me. I let out a loud guttural groan, "Deuce!" I gasped, meeting each thrust with my hips. He gripped my shoulders, and I was sure he'd leave bruises, but I didn't really care.

He seemed to be losing his control too. "Rocky... oh fuck," He gasped, I felt him nearing his climax, and he whispered in my ear, "Come for me, Rocky," He reached around in front of me and rubbed my clit fast and hard, then he shifted his hips so he was thrusting into me at a new angle. He hit a spot I didn't even know existed and I saw stars. "Deuce! Oh... Deuce!" I couldn't remember anything but his name as I bucked my hips into his, "I'm gonna..." He began, "M- me too," I gasped.

I groaned loudly as I came, and he seemed to be coming aswell. I held onto the wall, I it all I could do to keep from falling to my knees. Deuce pulled out of me, and held ont o a wall too. He took deep breaths, and looked at me, then started to get dresed, "CeCe will be wondering where we are," He said, and then he left me standing by myself, naked, in the disabled stall in the girls bathrooms.


	3. Gunther and CeCe

**Chapter Two: CeCe/ Gunther**

**Summary: CeCe and Gunther are in complete denial of the obvious chemistry they have with each other. The tension (both sexual and otherwise) had been building for too long, and when the tension is finally released, things that no one ever thought possible happen.**

**Idea by: October'sLily510**

* * *

"Ewww, I'm all sweaty!" Rocky says to me as we finish rehearsing the Easter special dance for Shake it Up Chicago for the tenth time today. "Me too! This _has _to be against some kind of law, I mean, we're all exhausted." I reply, sitting on the dance floor and trying to catch my breath. Gray calls out "Everybody take five," And sighs of relief are heard all around me. Rocky takes a seat beside me, and I lean my head on her shoulder. She suddenly lets out a squeal. "What?" I ask, looking around for the reason she screamed. "Look... it's Gunther, and he's all sweaty, and stuff," She says, nudging me. I move my head off of her shoulder, and push her over so she falls onto her back. "Ow!" She yells, rubbing the back of her head. "You deserved it! I told you I don't like Gunther!" Rocky has this crazy notion that I'm madly in love with Gunther. It's really stupid if you ask me. I can't even picture us together.

"You do like him, you just won't admit it," Rocky says, sighing and shaking her head as if it's a huge burden to her. I raise an eyebrow at her, then look over at Gunther. Wow, he really is sweaty. He looks over and sees me staring, and winks, then pulls off his shirt. Most of the guys in the studio have their shirts of now, grasping any open opportunity to show off their non-existent muscles. But Gunther is different. He actually _does _have muscles... He catches my eye again, and smirks at me, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," He yells from across the studio. A bunch of people turn around to see who he's talking to, and I tuck my chin into my neck, my face bright red. Rocky lets out an excited yelp, and I want to beat myself up for being so careless. Little exchanges like that between Gunther and I are meant to go unnoticed by her. But she caught us this time, and something told me she wasn't just going to let it go. "Ehmagod!" She squealed, grabbing me by the shoulders. "You like him, it's obvious!"

I sighed, and shook my head, going through the motions of this conversation for the billionth time this week. "I don't, Rocky, I swear." She folded her arms, and stared at me as if it was so obvious I was lying. "I do not like him." I told her again, enunciating each syllable. "Aw, you don't?" Came a voice from behind me. I whipped round and saw Gunther standing there, so close to me that if I moved at all, I'd be touching him. Thank the heavens that he had put his t-shirt back on. "I wasn't talking about you," I muttered, looking at my feet. I didn't trust myself to look into his eyes. Then I remembered - I'm CeCe Jones for fucks sake! I shouldn't be afraid to do anything. I looked away from my Converse and into his eyes. "I think you were," Interrupted Rocky. I turned around, giving her the death glare, and she shut up, and walked away. I turned back to Gunther, "So you don't like me?" He asked. "I do like you, but we were talking about something else..."

"What were you talking about?"

"Nosy, nosy," I told him, tapping his nose with my pointer finger. He grabbed my hand away from his nose, and laced his fingers with mine. I didn't protest. It felt kind of nice. "Tell me," He pleaded. "Ah, but then I'd have to kill you." I retorted. He laughed at me, "I'll take my chances."

"Well... okay, we were talking about you."

"About how you don't like me?"

"I _do _like you, but not in the way Rocky thinks."

"O... Kay? Explain?"

I took a deep breath, and it all came out in a rush. "Rocky thinks I like you, but not just as a friend, or frenemy or whatever, she thinks I _like _like you, and she's pretty sure you like me too, but that's crazy, right?" He didn't reply. _"Right?_" I asked again. Still no reply. I pulled my hand away from his grasp, and he didn't let go.

"Follow me," He ordered, tugging me along by my hand. And I followed, like a good dog. When we got to an unoccupied dressing room, he shut the door behind him, then turned to face me again. "What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious as he stared at me. "So... you think I don't like you as more than a friend?" He asked, taking a small step closer to me.I automatically took a step back, and he took another step towards me. We continued like that until my back hit a wall, and he stepped towards me again, looking amused. "Well _do _you like me?" I asked. Since we were so close together, I had to look up at him, and he had to look down at me. "Yes," I gasped. We'd never dared to ever speak of anything like this. Sure, we'd teased each other, blowing each other kisses when no one was looking, making jokes out of innuendos, and, my favorite, eating suggestive foods around him, like lollipops bananas, cherries, you know the sort... But we'd never actually tried to find out if we should go out together. Up until now, I was so sure I didn't like him at all. Well, maybe not one-hundred percent. Maybe ninety percent. No, eighty. Fifty? Twenty? I didn't even know anymore.

"CeCe, I just told you I like you, and you're not going to say anything?" Gunther's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... um..." I was so confused... "I - I have to go." I made a bolt for the door, and he got there before me, blocking my exit. I tried to step around him, and he stepped the same way, making escape impossible. "Let me through," I demanded, trying my best to look mad. I looked at my feet as the awkward silence pulsed through the room when he didn't reply. He pressed his fingertips under my chin, and lifted my head upwards so I was looking at him. He bit his lip, seeming unsure. Oh God. He wasn't going to... I mean he couldn't...

But he did.

He put both of his hands on wither side of my face, then leaned down towards me and pressed him lips to mine, and I relaxed immediately. All awkwardness I felt before had dissapeared, and I wasn't confused anymore. Of course I liked Gunther. It was so obvious, but I'd never dared to think about it before... He nibbled gently on my lower lip, and I moaned softly. He took advantage, and slid his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands from down by my side and put them on his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. His tongue slid against mine, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming need for him. I grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt suddenly, and tried to pull it up off him without breaking the kiss. He pulled away from me, much to my frustration, and he smiled when he saw what I was trying to do. "CeCe, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, bringing his lips back to mine before I could answer. I nodded my head shakily, and he pulled away again, and took his shirt off himself. I pulled him back to me, kissing him fervently. I didn't know how I'd gone this long without him.

His hands came to the button on my jeans, and he undid it with ease, then slid the zipper down. A knock on the door interrupted. Gunther and I jolted apart, and the knock came again. "CeCe?! You in there?" Came Deuce's voice. Deuce? What was he doing here?

I cleared my throat, trying not to sound annoyed. "Um, yeah, Deuce, I'm here," I reluctantly redid the button on my jeans as I spoke.

"Oh, well, are you still coming to Crusty's with the rest of us? We're leaving now. Shit! I'd completely forgotten! Me, Rocky, Deuce and Ty were going to Crusty's to celebrate Deuce's promotion. "Yeah, yeah, gimme a sec." I tried to say sorry to Gunther without actually saying anything, and he nodded in understanding. "Oh, and Tinka's wondering where Gunther is, do you know where he might be?" Oh no. "Um, no, no idea."

"Okay... Wait - who's dressing room is this?"

"I don't know," I replied absently, waiting for him to go away so Gunther and I could leave. Suddenly, he opened the door, and walked stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gunther and I standing there. "Um... I thought you said you didn't know where Gunther was?" Gunther seemed too shocked to speak. "Um. Yeah, I... er... I'll explain later," I said, pushing past him out of the room. That would bring up some awkward conversation later.

* * *

The next day at school, Rocky followed me to the lockers asking all sorts of questions. Deuce had told almost everyone that he'd caught Gunther and I in a dressing room together, after I'd told him I didn't know where Gunther was. "What were you two doing in there?" Rocky asked for the billionth time today - and it was just eight thirty. "Rocky, I told you already, he was just showing me how to do this dance move,"

"Uh - huh," Rocky said, not believing me.

"I'm serious!"

"Uh-huh," She said again. I groaned in exasperation, and marched off to the lockers. When I got there, Deuce was standing there grinning at me like mad. "Hey, CeCe... have fun with Gunther yesterday?"

"No!"

"It looked like you were in the middle of something..."

"We weren't!"

"Riiiight..."

"Shut up, Deuce," I muttered, shoving past him to get to my locker. As I was stuffing my books in, I heard Deuce sigh and walk off. Good. I turned around, and Rocky had dissapeared as well. Huh. That's weird. I started to pull out my Calculus books, and I suddenly felt someone literally breathing down my neck. I shivered a little, then scowled. "Deuce, if you don't back away from me in the next ten seconds, I swear-"

"It's not Deuce," Came a familiar voice. I sighed in relief (wow, relieved to see Gunther?) And turned around to face him. "Hi." I said lamely. "Hi? Is that it?" He asked me, looking kind of amused. I turned back around to my locker. It was safer to focus on my books that to look into his eyes. "Yeah. What did you expect?"

"Well... don't you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" I blew upwards into my fringe. "I have better things to do than talk to you about my feelings,"

"Ouch," He said, grimacing slightly. Truth be told - I wasn't sure about what happened yesterday. I mean, what _was _that? It had kept me up all night, trying to figure out whether it meant something to him, or he was just trying to get into my pants. I decided to save myself the embarrassment of letting myself believe what he felt towards me was anything other that lust. Even though he'd said he did like me, I was just sure it was in the heat of the moment... "Yeah, so you're off the hook, okay? I get it, you just ... wanted me for the contents of my pants. But Gunther, you're gonna have to find some other girl to use, 'cus I nearly fell for it, and it's _never _happening again." I said all this with my back still turned to him, I was still facing my locker. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so quickly I nearly fell over.

"Do you honestly believe I only said I liked you because I wanted sex?" He looked hurt that I thought so little of him. I didn't know what to say. If I said yes, it would hurt him even more. If I said no, it would be a lie. "Yes," I muttered, tearing my eyes from his and staring at my sneakers. He put a finger underneath my chin and lifted my head to look at him. I re-focused on his eyes, and I just ... _knew _I was being stupid.

Gunther loved me, it wasn't just a crush. I definitely wasn't just lust. A tear found it's way down my cheek, and I reached up to rub it away with the back of my sleeve. "I love you," He whispered. The hallway was silent now. Class had started ten minutes ago. I'd realized he loved me a few seconds ago, but to hear someone actually tell me they love me... it was amazing. I took a deep breath, not speaking. He didn't speak either. We stared into each others eyes for at least half a second straight. You couldn't cut the tension with a knife... you'd probably need an axe, or something.

I was the one who started it.

I suddenly pulled his head towards mine, I had to stand on my toes to get his lips to meet mine. I smiled slightly into the kiss as I remembered that this was what I'd be doing for a while now... I hoped. He placed both his hands on the backs of my thighs, and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Much better. There were no words to describe how I was feeling. I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. I felt him start to move slowly, but I wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He could've been bringing us into a classroom for us to make-out on the teachers desk. As long as I was with him, did it really matter?

No, it didn't.

My hands tangled into his hair, and his hands were under the back of my top, tracing random patterns along my back. I shivered a little, and his tongue slid against mine a little more frantically. I ground my hips into his, and I could feel his erection against my thigh. I smiled against his lips, happy that I'd been able to do that to him. He suddenly stopped moving, and I briefly - _very _briefly- wondered where we were, but I didn't care enough to pull away and check. He lowered his lips to my neck, and I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt so damn good. I heard the sound of a door shutting, and I was surprised enough to look up. I knew this place well. This was were I came when I didn't feel like talking to anyone or needed to hide, or didn't feel like going to class. The school supply closet. It was kind of bid, and, because of my other trips here and how much time I spent in the place, I'd made it homely. There was an inflatable couch in the corner, some cans of Coke in the mini fridge that was here when I started visiting this place, and a few blankets on the carpeted floor. I very, very unwillingly untangled myself from Gunther, and he put me down so I was standing on my feet. He looked around, then his gaze landed on me, probably wondering why the supply closet looked like a small house. I shrugged. I'd explain later.

I smiled mischeiviously, and approached him slowly. When I was standing right next to him, I brought my hands up to the top button on his shirt. He saw what I was doing, and laughed quietly. I frowned. Here I was, trying to be all seductive, and he starts laughing at me. I brought my hand down south and stroked along where his erection was straining against his jeans. He stopped laughing and moaned quietly. That was better. I un-buttoned his shirt in record time, and tossed it somewhere into the room. My top soon followed, as did his jeans, then mine. Until I was in my bra and underwear, and he was in his boxers. Our lips never left each others, and the kissing got more and more intense as each second passed.

I blushed as I looked down at my plain pink bra, and my underwear that said 'Vegas, baby.' on the front. I mentally kicked myself for not wearing something sexier. But then again, how was I to know this would be happening? "You look hot," Gunther remarked, noticing that I was embarrassed. I looked at him, in nothing but his boxers, and I felt a rush of heat going downwards. "Um.. thanks," I muttered, pulling him back to me. As we kissed, he toyed with the clasp of my bra, trying to undo it. "How do you do undo this thing?" He growled, suddenly frustrated. I laughed. "Practice, baby. Years, and years of practice." I reached behind my back and unclasped it myself. It fell loose on my shoulders, then Gunther pulled it away completely. He moaned loudly when he felt my breasts against his bare chest, and I ground my hips harder into his erection, which was still covered by his boxers.

I toyed with the hem of his boxers, then pulled my lips away from his and knelt on the ground. I palmed his crotch slowly through his boxers, and his hips bucked wildly into my hand. I grinned, and palmed his harder, and heard him moan. He suddenly pulled my hand away, and I stared at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, hell no. I'm just concentrating on not cumming in my pants," I stared at him in disbelief. "Really?" He nodded frantically, still holding my hands, "Really." I grinned, extremely proud of what I'd accomplished, and stood up. I sat down on the make-shift bed I'd made out of a ton of blankets, and he joined me. He stared at me for a while, and I started to get a little self-conscious. "CeCe, you're beautiful, you know that?" I scoffed. "Corny, much?" But it was great to hear it, all the same. He pushed me down gently so I was lying on my back, and he kissed my neck softly, moving lower down with each kiss. When he got to the tops of my breasts, I gasped, and I felt him smile. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, and I moaned and arched my back sharply. "Oh.. G-Gunther," I moaned, not able to think of anything else. He moved his lips away from my breasts far too soon, and I groaned as he flicked his tongue in and out of my belly button. He came to the top of my panties, and looked at me as if asking for permission. "I want to do this. I swear. Go ahead," He nodded, and removed my underwear slowly, until they were around my ankles, then he tossed them away.

I sat up, and yanked his boxers down, and started to laugh. I probably shouldn't have, but I just had to. He looked curious, and I was glad he hadn't taken my laughter when I sawhim fully naked for something else. "What?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside me. "Nothing, Gunther... okay well, it's something, I'm sorry, but there's no way that" -I pointed at his erection- "Is going to fit," He sighed and shook his head, "CeCe, people have been doing this for centuries, I'm sure there's a way."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing."

"Gunther, it's hard enough using more than two fing-" I stopped abruptly as I realized that I was about to tell Gunther that I masturbated. He stared at me. "What were you about to say?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

"It has to be something,"

"It's not!"

"Did you just say you..."

"Shut up!"

"You masturbate?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed, nearly dying from embarrassment. He smirked at me. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about,"

"I know, whatever," He didn't say anything for a while, and I refused to look at him. I felt his hands on my thighs, and he spread my legs gently and quickly, and unexpectedly, thrust a finger into me. I arched my back. "Oh God!" I moaned. He pulled his finger out of me, and thrust back into me again, his thumb hitting my clit with each thrust. I moaned loudly each time, and I could feel his confidence increasing as he thrust another finger into me. "Fuck!" I moaned. I could practically see stars. "Do you like that?" He asked huskily, increasing his speed. I nodded quickly, unable to speak. He suddenly stopped, and before I could say anything, I felt his dick at my entrance. "CeCe... it might hurt a little,"

"Gunther, what's going to hurt even more if if you don't get inside me in the next five seconds!"

He gave me a mock salute, and thrust into me quickly, pulling out and then repeating again. I actually couldn't feel any pain. Just insane pleasure. He was hitting me in places I didn't even know existed. "CeCe," He gasped, panting. I arched my back towards him, and he thrust faster. With all that was going on, I was surprised I remembered anything. But, none the less, something I'd read in Cosmo flashed into my head. I clenched the muscles _down there _repeatedly, and he. Went. Wild.

I mean, damn! He started thrusting into me faster, and I literally could see stars. He bent down and carresed one breast with one hand, and sucked the nipple of the other. "G-Gunther..." I gasped loudly. I didn't even care if anyone that passed by the closet might hear us anymore. Gunther was way past speaking. I came before he did, digging my nails into his back, and moaning his name over and over, and my orgasm soon triggered his. He groaned and I could feel his come inside of me. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the moment. His thrusts slowed, and every time he thrust into me, I moaned softly.

I was exhausted, but satisfied. He stopped his thrusts gradually, then flopped down onto the makeshift bed beside me.

"So.." He began, looking over at me. "Where do you wanna go on our first date?"

* * *

This was MUCH longer than I'd expected, but it was a good idea, so there you go. I'll probably do a gay or lesbian pairing next, maybe even multiple sex partners or that sort of thing.


	4. Rocky and Gunther

**Chapter three: Gunther/Rocky**

**Summary: Gunther offers Rocky a ride... In more ways thatn one. **

**AU fic; Rocky does not know Gunther, CeCe, Deuce or any of the rest of the Shake It Up cast. **

**I think this is the first Runther fic ever, and it completely goes against everything I believe in to write this, since I'm a strong GeCe shipper, but someone mentioned the lack of Runther lemons in this Fandom, so... here we go. **

Gunther smiled at the girl who'd introduced herself as Rocky.

Rocky.

Nice name, Gunther thought. Unique. Like... CeCe. He sighed. CeCe, the girl he loved, that didn't love him back. He looked back up at Rocky, and she was smiling at him. She had a nice smile. He noticed for the first time since she's introduced herself that she was pretty cute.

He'd come to the park near his house to clear his head. To forget about CeCe. She had made it clear time and time again that she was choosing Deuce over him, time and time again. But that didn't change how he felt. He still _wanted __her. _And she'd made it clear that she didn't want him.

"Nice car." Rocky complimented with a smile.

In contrast, Gunther's face remained stern. He'd come here to sulk, not to smile. "Thanks." He caught her slightly concerned expression as he got back into the car. Gunther was about to turn the ignition when he looked back at the girl. She really was quite cute, and despite how rude he was being she still tried to cheer him up. A complete stranger. Another long sigh escaped his lips. "You know what? Fuck it. You want a ride?" He offered, forcing a smile. Rocky's eyes were shot understandably wide open at the offer, her face practically going blank. The look alone got a slight chuckle out of Gunther.

"…really?" Rocky asked skeptically. Sure she put forth the effort, but in the back of her mind she didn't think anything would come of it. At the very least she'd flirted a little.

Gunther grinned back, catching the surprise in her eyes. "Yeah, really. If you want to." He said with a shrug, trying to play it off. But in the back of his mind he was slightly worried. He wasn't completely sure he could handle the rejection if she said no. Then again if she did say no, he'd probably take that as a sign that he should just go back home and just suck it up. When he looked back at Rocky's face it wasn't one of rejection, it just looked…deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Gunther asked, curiously.

"…hm? Oh. I was just debating whether the possibility that you're a serial killer would be worth it if I get a chance to ride in that amazingly sexy car." Rocky stated bluntly.

Gunther let out another chuckle. Inwardly he wanted to let out his big barking laugh, but he couldn't just yet. But still, the fact that Rocky was making him laugh at all made it seem like he was making the right decision. "You decided yet?" Gunther asked, flashing her a smile. Rocky ran her hands against the sleek, black hood of the car before she got to the passengers side and opened the door.

"Totally worth it…" She muttered as she looked at the black and red interior. Seeing Rocky's excitement brought a genuine smile to Gunther's face. His depression had left him unable to completely enjoy this glorious beast of a vehicle he had been saving up for for years, but he could live vicariously through Rocky for the time being.

"So where am I taking you?" Gunther offered. Rocky actually looked at Gunther for the first time since she sat down in the car and caught the way he was looking at her immediately making the blood run to her face.

"Honestly? Anywhere's good. I can't really form coherent thoughts at the moment. Never thought I'd actually get a chance to be in one of these."

Gunther let out another chuckle. "Totally know the feeling." He muttered as he put the car in gear and took off, nowhere in particular.

"Oh my God…" Rocky moaned loudly, oblivious to the slight twitch from Gunther after she did it. "You weren't kidding when you said how it drove… Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't even know your name yet and I think if you let me behind the wheel of this, I'd have your babies." Gunther laughed.

"It's…Gunther." He could feel the pain he was running away from fading, but he still felt himself grimacing, as if someone was burning him slowly. The pain wasn't _that _easy to hide from.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Rocky asked, obviously worried. Though Gunther did wonder if she was worried about him, the car, or herself, hoping he wasn't about to crash the car. He was also surprised that she'd noticed his grimace, and that she was blaming herself for it.

"No. But to be honest, you're making it a little better. Making it easier to take my mind off things." Rocky gave Gunther a sympathetic expression that she was obviously trying to hide. She could practically feel the pain coming off of him. Though she wasn't sure what to do.

"Holy crap!" Rocky suddenly exclaimed, catching Gunther off guard as he looked to see what was wrong. Rocky wasn't looking at him at all, she was staring at the speedometer.

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?" Gunther asked, warily.

"Apparently not! The Vanquish's top speed's supposed to be 196!" Rocky's voice got more high pitched and quick as she got more excited which brought a smile back to Gunther's face. Sure she wasn't CeCe, but she was still cute. Then he turned to the meter and saw what was surprising her so much. The top speed on this one was 250, he was pretty sure that wasn't even legal.

Gunther could feel her eyes on his face. "Whoever it is that's making you look so grim must b pretty... special." Once again, she noted Gunther's wince. "Sorry!" She quickly said, surprised by Gunther's laugh.

"Not your fault. I should be the one apologizing. Not being very friendly am I?" Gunther asked. It was a rhetorical question but Rocky felt compelled to answer it anyway.

"Gunther…this is by far the sexiest car I've ever been in. You can be as rude as you want." She said honestly.

Once again Gunther laughed, this one a bit louder. It was becoming easier now.

Rocky started to fan herself off. "Whew! I think thinking about this car's a bit too much for me." Rocky let out another moan as she said this cutting Gunther's laughter at her short, causing her to actually notice his twitchy reaction to it this time. A smirk crossed her face as she exaggerated her fanning. Seeing if he was paying any attention, she pulled at her top as she fanned. This time, Gunther's driving was noticeably disrupted by his distraction, though he quickly recovered.

"Easy cowboy. This may be one of the best possible cars to die in but I'd prefer not to either way." While Gunther didn't wince, he did give her a look that let her know she said something funny. Though she seemed confused at first she soon caught what she said and groaned. "I didn't just call you a cowboy did I?"

Gunther couldn't hold in his chuckle anymore, which only got louder as Rocky blushed again.

"Damn, and I'd gone a whole 10 minutes without putting my foot in my mouth." She muttered.

Gunther flashed her another smile which she returned. "Don't worry about it. You're cute enough to get away with it." He added with a wink.

"Right back at you Mr Gunther Rude-Guy." Rocky couldn't help but smile at Gunther's barking laughter.

"Touché." He replied. There was a moment of silence as Rocky ran her hand over the dashboard. "So…um…decided where you want to go yet?" Gunther asked with a smile.

Rocky bit her lip nervously as she answered, "Anywhere you want to take me is cool…" Surprised by the answer, Gunther looked back at her, noticing her naughty smile, it made the blood rush to_ his_ cheeks this time. Seeing his reaction, her smile got wider, causing that cute dimple to appear on her chin. She non too subtly scooted over closer to him, her cinnamon colored eyes never leaving his face. "I'm sorry, was that out of line?" She asked, biting her lip again.

Meanwhile Gunther's heart was almost beating of out his chest as a number of different 'scenarios' ran through his mind. "No no, I'm just…um…" He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. His mind wasn't working right.

"Shy?" Rocky guessed, her smile returning. Gunther didn't answer as much as letting out a cough.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the shy type…Gunther?" Rocky asked, her tone seductive.

"Y-yes?" Gunther swallowed hard as he tried to remember to focus on the road.

"How good of a driver are you?"

Gunther's confidence came back to answer the question though Rocky's tone remained the same. "Pretty damn good if you haven't noticed." He said with a toothy grin.

Rocky's head was slightly cocked to the side as she leaned over closer. "So you'd be fine if I distracted you?" Gunther gave Rocky a skeptical look.

"Depends on how you distracted me." Using her middle and ring fingers, the brunette walked her hand over to Gunther's thigh and continued to walk it down his thigh until she reached a telltale bulge. "Oh…." Gunther gasped but continued to drive. Once again his thoughts were becoming incoherent. He heard the snap of her undoing her seat belt, as her hands moved to his zipper, pulling it down. Just keeping Rocky from noticing how fast he was breathing and continuing to drive were taking almost all of Gunther's concentration.

As Rocky's hands reached their way into his pants, pulling out his cock and gently stroking it as she leaned her face closer to his lap giving his cock a playful lick. "Do you mind? Want me to keep going?" She asked, looking up at him with a huge smile.

"Um... Uh, sure." He breathed. Try as he might, he couldn't stifle his moan as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and began to go up and down on it. 'Focus on the road. Focus on the road.' Gunther mentally chanted to himself as Rocky began sucking his cock, feeling it going further into her mouth. He was unconsciously adding his own thrusts, pushing against the seat into her. Rocky let out a moan, sending a vibration through him as she began to speed up.

She stopped sucking, but didn't stop stroking to look up at him. "You like that?" She asked. "Yessss," He hissed.

Another giggle escaped her lips, from both his answer and the trembling of his body as her hands waved over the tip of his cock. "Sweet. You're very responsive. I could see that being…very interesting…" Was all she said as her mouth was soon full again causing Gunther to let out a loud moan.

"Interesting?" Gunther queried, finding it harder to keep his hands on the steering wheel. Every impulse wanted to touch Rocky, but crashing would be a bit of a buzz kill. One of his hands did find it's way to the top of her head. Petting her curly brown hair as it bobbed up and down. Very slowly, her mouth eased up off of him.

"You want me to talk or you want my mouth to be preoccupied?" She taunted him.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said with a grin.

She looked up with an innocent expression. "Well if you reeeeeally want me to stop and talk…" Rocky began before Gunther used his free hand and pushed her back down causing her to giggle, sending another vibration through him, making him moan again. She quickly came back up and playfully smacked his thigh. "Hands on the wheel, you're distracting me."

Gunther chuckled a little as he followed her instructions and put them back on the wheel, trying to keep his eyes from rolling in the back of his head as she started again. He wanted her so bad, it really was becoming difficult to focus on the road. "Rocky?" Gunther said in a gasp.

"Mmmmm?" Rocky replied as she slowed her pace, her tongue rolling over the tip of his dick in circular motions. "I really don't think I'll be able to keep driving like this. But I reeeally don't want you to stop." Gunther's voice was cracking at so many random points through that sentence another giggle escaped Rocky's lips in no way helping the situation. Once again she eased off of him but continued to keep stroking as she looked up for the first time since she started to see where they were going. A dark grin crossed her features. "I know where we are. Take a right here."

Gunther followed her instructions without thinking, not that he really could have formed solid thoughts considering the way her strokes were teasing him. It was a narrow little dirt road. He'd have probably missed it if she hadn't pointed it out. It led to a fairly large building. "Turn here. There's a parking lot on the other side." Rocky ordered, smiling at the small moan that escaped Gunther's lips before he could form the words.

"Where are we?"

"An old school. It's supposed to be getting demolished in a few weeks now that they have the new one. Technically we shouldn't be here. It should be very…private…though." Rocky grinned as she looked up to Gunther, which he returned as he got into the parking lot. Without the lights on, it was a little dark but he stayed near the entrance so there was just enough light they could see each other. "There we go!" Rocky said, obviously enjoying being somewhere they shouldn't as much as Gunther did. A cute girl, who likes cars _and _breaking rules? Jackpot. "Now where was I before you interrupted me?"

Gunther rolled his head back into the seat, his hands still on the steering wheel out of habit.

"Mm!" Rocky exclaimed as Gunther's hip started vibrating. She let out another muffled giggle as she reached into his pocket and gave him his ringing phone, but didn't stop.

"Hello?" Gunther forced out quickly to keep the moan from escaping his lips. He didn't even bother to see who was calling, he wouldn't be talking to them long regardless. "Tinka?" Gunther asked with a surprised voice. There was a slight pause from Rocky as he said the name before she started going double time making it that much harder for him to talk. "Y-yyyyeah. W-w-what do you want?...Uh huh…yeah…she wants me to come over?…uh huh…Deuce broke up with who?…Yeah…sure…on my way…yeah…I'm comin' alright…"

Rocky almost choked when she was trying not to audibly laugh as Gunther shut his phone letting it fall. "Gotta go?" Rocky asked with a pout as she finally stopped.

Gunther did seem to be considering it, though he hadn't really heard a word that Tinka had said, he'd just been repeating it. She sounded pretty upset though. Something about a breakup?"Eh, they'll be fine without me. What's the worst that could happen if I'm not there for awhile?"

"Gunther?" Rocky asked, as she grinned, slowly licking Gunther's now bare abs. "Would you mind if we…er…used the hood?"

Gunther merely smiled back at Rocky, running his hands through her hair again. "Girl…anything you want." Rocky smiled, making the dimple in her chin pop out again. "You're gonna have to stop though, or I'm not gonna move…" Gunther said honestly, letting out another quick breath.

"Well, if you insist…" Rocky taunted giving Gunther's member one last lick before she sat up straight. Gunther's pout was so humorous that Rocky could finally burst into a fit of giggles without having to worry about choking herself. Gunther's eyes narrowed but his expression was still partially a pout so it didn't stop her.

Grinning, Gunther leaned over and began crawling closer to Rocky, cutting her laughter off as she grinned back. She began biting her lower lip as the tension only grew thicker as he crawled closer to her. Playing coy, she started leaning back though she didn't have much room to go and soon found herself against the door. Seeing that she couldn't 'escape', she simply grinned as Gunther's lips attacked her's, his hands roaming all over her body finally. Her waist, her hips, her breasts, her legs, his hands were everywhere, taking in every feeling of her body they could. Hers did the same, though they mostly stayed on his back while her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him back just as fiercely. "Hood!" She was able to get out while he was kissing her neck.

So quickly, she barely even registered the movement, the door she was leaning against was thrown open and she was up in the air, with Gunther easily supporting her weight as he put her softly on the car's hood. The only thing that stopped Gunther from kissing Rocky's skin was to take her clothes off so he could kiss more of it. Her shirt was flung off first while she was undoing her bra, which was thrown off as well. With that done, Gunther's focus shifted to kissing and licking her nipples, causing a low moan to escape Rocky's lips and she grabbed his head pulling him closer to her. Gunther's hands meanwhile went to Rocky's jeans to take them off only to find that there was no zipper, just buttons. "Ugh! Why would you even buy these pants?" He growled, causing Rocky to giggle again as she tried to help him out with the stupidly complicated pants. His impatience caused him to pull down her jeans and her panties at the same time, never actually seeing what kind she was wearing.

Rocky pushed against Gunther, much to his confusion. When he realized what she was trying to do, he complied leaning back. Her grin returned when she leaned forward, undoing the one button holding Gunther's pants on with her teeth, causing it to fall. "

"Eager?" He said with a chuckle of his own as he kissed Rocky's lips again, entering her for the first time. Her moans only got louder as he began thrusting into her, his thrusts matching hers.

"Ooooh Goooooood! You're so big!" She gasped, holding him closer to her.

Getting a little worried, Gunther began to slow down. "That's not bad is it?"

Rocky impatiently began thrusting to make up for his lack of motion. "No! It's really not! Don't stop!" She growled at him causing him to chuckle again.

"You're so cute when you're impatient." He teased as he matched her pace again.

Once again, Rocky gave him a naughty expression. "Oh I'll show you impatient. Turn over."

"Your wish is my command." Gunther said as he complied, flipping over without stopping so that she was on top of him. This turned out to be exactly what she wanted as Rocky began bouncing up on Gunther so much the car began bounce with them. Try as they might, whenever they tried to quip from this point forth, a moan was all that would come out. They literally lost track of time as they continued to thrust into each other clutching at each other and panting into their sporadic kisses. Gunther's moans begun to get louder causing Rocky to give him a hungry look as she sped up. Soon her moans were matching his as her legs began to tremble and her movements became less defined and the two of them yelled out together before Rocky collapsed on Gunther's massive chest, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Wow…" Gunther finally got out through his breaths.

"You're…telling…me…" Rocky mumbled back. Or at least that what it sounded like. Her words weren't exactly coherent. Maneuvering herself up feebly, Rocky gave Gunther a passionate kiss on the lips before resting her head against his neck.

"You really know how to cheer someone up." Gunther mumbled, slowly getting his breath back.

"Glad I could help." Rocky said with a tired giggle. "Shouldn't you call…er...Tinka back?" She said with a slight taunt in her voice.

"Oh damn…I guess I should. And don't get that tone with me, she's married." Gunther said, feebly reaching for where his phone was.

"Well aren't you a playboy? Can't say I blame her though. And your phone's in the car, remember?"

Gunther rolled his eyes as he sat up, keeping Rocky's body close to his. "_And _she'd my _sister_."

Rocky gave an understanding nod, blushing a little, as she let Gunther pick her up again as they went back in the car. Finding his phone, Gunther dialed the number. It picked on the 5th ring.

"Gunther!?" Tinka's voice sounded borderline hysterical.

"Um sorry. There was a little…distraction. I'm on my-"

"Deuce broke up with her! Can you believe it? You finally have a chance!" I shook my head, but did not feel any emotion. I didn't feel angry as I should - I'd warned CeCe that this would happen.

"Yeah. I don't really want a chance." I looked at Rocky. She was... something special. "Not anymore." I shut the phone, not hearing Tinka's pretest, and Rocky smiled at me.

* * *

Next is RoCe.


End file.
